The proliferation of data has made finding and reviewing data of particular interest to a user potentially difficult. Digital data may take many forms, such as audiovisual programming, computer or other data files, music, and so on. The sheer number of audiovisual programs available to a subscriber of a cable or satellite programming service can be overwhelming. Oftentimes, the audiovisual program includes multiple segments, each of which has different subjects of data. Only some of this data may be of interest to the subscriber/user. As an example, a news program may include a variety of segments, each of which includes data on a different news story. If a subscriber is interested only in the data of a single segment of the news, it may be tedious for the subscriber to review the entire program in order to find the data of interest.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for creating, receiving and using interactive information.